Stargazing anyone?
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Now Roleplay Tgs Stargazing anyone? 36 Comments Starry Eyed Starry Eyed @waonderingone 3 years ago The sky is looking especially clear tonight and I was wondering if anyone would like to join me on the roof. Telescopes, blankets and refreshments will be provided. Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Mr. Pennebrygg • 3 years ago Certainly mate! Sounds like a jolly good time 1 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Mr. Pennebrygg • 3 years ago oh! I'm gald you came! sorry I fell asleep of a moment •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mr. Pennebrygg • 3 years ago Oh, Mr. Pennebrygg! It's a pleasure to see you again. *Helen smiles, dipping her head in polite greeting as she approached.* Have you had any chance to start working on my AI? 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I would love to but i cannot, due to personal reasons. •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago What a shame. Venus is looking beautifully bright. *sips on tea* but I suppose it's time for me to sleep as well. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Starry Eyed • 3 years ago • edited Indeed. I apologize i would honestly love too. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Oh, I'm sorry... Perhaps if it was a new moon, you'd be able to stay outside? •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Yes the new moon doesn't seem to do anything to me or Nex it sort of is a balanced night for us. Where we both split control at the same time. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago That sounds like a rather peculiar experience... *shivers at the thought of doing the same with her own Hyde* I'm not sure if I'd be too fond of something like that. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago It's better than just having Nex take over every night *shrugs* 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago True... It must be quite sad, being unable to see the night sky as yourself for anymore than one evening a month... •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Yes it is it use to be one o f my favorite things to do. But oh well what can i do. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Perhaps someone could craft you a window that prevents moonlight from coming through and roof a whole room with the glass... Then you be able to see the sky without transforming. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago That would be nice but i'm sure that would take too much time. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Surely it would be worth it in the end... I'll keep an eye out for someone who can do such a thing! •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago "Thank you." Dreamer said smiling. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited Helen laughed softly. "Don't thank me yet, I haven't done anything. When you can see the stars as yourself, then you can thank me." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago "I'm thanking you for everything so far. I just don't know what else to say but thank you. I owe you so much and i've only known you a day" Dreamer said looking down. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "You don't owe me anything. I'm simply doing what I believe is right..." Helen said softly. "You've helped me as much as I've helped you." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago "I have?" Dreamer asked cocking her head 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Helen nodded. "In more ways than you'd think." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Dreamer smiled. "I'm glad i could help you even though i was unaware" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "I'm happy to have met you, Dreamer. You're a remarkable girl." Helen said quietly, returning the smile. "Now, you know how I said you don't owe me anything? Well... I still have a favor to ask of you." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago "What is it? Just tell me and I'll get it done" dreamer said 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Helen's smile saddens. "I would like you to promise me to never give up hope and never let Nex change who you are. You're a sweet girl and I don't want any Hyde's ruining that..." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago "I wont give up or let nex change who I am" dreamer said smiling at her. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Promise?" Helen asked, tilting her head. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago "promise" dreamer said placing a hand over her heart. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Helen studied her for a moment then nodded. "Good... Because if you don't keep the promise, I might change my mind about the whole moonlight absorbing Windows." She joked, smiling and her eyes sparkling as she cheered up. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Dreamer chuckled. "don't worry" she said. "I will" •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago Cool! *Hops up onto the roof.* •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Stargazing sounds lovely! Would you like me to bring tea and hot cocoa? 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Oh, you mean.... Just sit and look at the night sky...? *looks positively shocked* I haven't done that in years... •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante • 3 years ago What a splendid idea ( she, despite her well manicured appearance, nimbly climbs up the building and plops down upon the roof, her skirts swimming around her like a table decoration. ) •Share › − Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago ( Hen approaches the group, something strapped to his back. The doctor looks sideways at the building before scaling it clumsily. With a final grunt, he flops down next to the diva. He sits up and removes the device from his back, setting it down before pulling out a few small tins. ) Anyone care for a spot of tea? Regrettably, the options are limited, but I do have nighttime blends. •Share › Avatar The Orphan • 3 years ago • edited *stealthily scoots up roof* 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy